


Recovery cuddles

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Reyes wakes up in the med bay of the Tempest with only a vague memory of what happened. He discovers not only what Lexi thinks of him but also how devoted Scott is to him. Maybe he is worthy of Scott after all.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Recovery cuddles

Reyes slowly came back to himself. What had happened? He remembered clearing out a series of caves with Scott along with Cora and Peebee. What felt like a punch to his stomach had dropped him to his knees. Scott was screaming something and then... Nothing but darkness. Had he been shot? How bad was it? Where was he? He heard the sound of someone breathing. Two someones. And one of them was very close.

“I know you’re awake”, Lexi said, as he felt her touch his arm. “You can stop pretending. How are you feeling?”  
“Confused.” He opened his eyes to see her standing over him. “How did you know I was awake?”  
“You’re not the first to pretend to be asleep to avoid facing me. Do you remember what happened?”  
“I got shot, didn’t I?”  
“You did. You needed emergency surgery because of it and it was easier to bring you here.”  
“Weren’t we closer to the outpost then the port?”  
“Easier then arguing with him.”

Lexi motioned to the bed beside him. He turned his head to see Scott curled up on his side, asleep, dressed in an initiative blue set of scrubs. Reyes’s heart started to race as he saw how pale he was and the dark circles under his eyes. Had he been hurt too? Why else would he be here?  
“Is Scott okay”, he asked, not taking his eyes off him.  
“Besides being highly stubborn, he’s fine. He refused to leave your side.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course if you’d been unconscious another day I was going to get Drack to drag him out of here.”  
“How long”, he asked, turning back to her.  
“Fifty two hours. And you’re going to stay here another twelve at least until I’m satisfied. Got it?”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
He turned back to Scott, surprised to hear that he refused to leave. Scott hated medical spaces to a near phobic level.

“Some of the crew don’t think you’re worth Scott’s devotion”, Lexi murmured behind him.  
“I’m not. I’m waiting for the day he realises it.” And when that day came it would break his heart. The day Scott finally realised the truth. That he could do so much better than a shady smuggler turned king. He wasn’t worth Scott’s devotion. Not by a long shot.  
“Scott loves you, Reyes.”  
“And I love him but...”  
“You’re good for him.”

“What?” He never expected to hear that from anyone. Especially from any of Scott’s crew. He turned back to her. “No, I’m not. If the council ever found out who I really am. If anyone-“  
“The council can’t touch him. Not after Meridian. And you are. He never would have survived that that without you.”  
“I wasn’t the only-“  
“Not that. Mentally, he would have broken completely. He almost did anyway. You saved him. Are still saving him.”  
“The rest of your crew doesn’t think that.”  
“Only a couple and they’ll come around eventually. Now I want you to try and sleep. You need the rest. If you can’t, I can give you a sedative.”

“Is that how Scott’s still asleep?” Scott hadn’t moved once since they started talking.  
“No. SAM’s keeping him under. He fought off the sedative I gave him and he’d been up almost sixty hours when I managed to give it to him. His argument was always he wasn’t sleeping until you woke up. SAM finally managed to get him asleep two hours ago.”  
“Stubborn doesn’t even begin to cover it.”  
“No, it truly doesn’t. Go to sleep. I’ll wake you when he does.”  
Knowing she would keep her word, he closed his eyes and slept. He didn’t know how long he slept for but what finally woke him was Scott’s voice.

“Lexi, I’m fine. Leave me alone.”  
“Return to your bed right now. Or I’m dragging you out of here and locking the door. Don’t test me, Scott.”  
“Listen to her, my love”, he said, opening his eyes. “Or I’ll let her.”  
“Reyes.” Scott hurried across the room to his side. “You’re awake.” He grabbed his hand and squeezed. “You’re finally awake.”  
“Scott, I’m alright. Or will be.” Examining him, he saw he was still far too pale and the dark bags were still under his eyes. “No wonder she lectures you. You need to increase her pay.”  
“Of course. Lexi, you get a raise. For saving my boyfriend.”  
“I’m going to get you both something to eat”, she said, rolling her eyes. “Reyes, get him to sit down before he falls over. Again.” She walked out of med bay leaving them alone.

“Again”, he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“It’s nothing”, Scott insisted, not meeting his eye. “Lexi exaggerates.” He ran a hand over Reyes’s stomach. “You scared me. I thought I’d lost you.”  
“Hey, I’m alright.” He tugged Scott’s hand so he’d look at him. “I’m fine, Scott. I promise. Lexi’s an amazing doctor.”  
“She is. We’re lucky to have her.”  
Scott still looked worried. And far too pale. He needed to get him sitting down. Lying down should work the same. He shifted over to make room on the tiny bed.

“I’d feel better with some company though.”  
The words were barely out of his mouth before Scott was climbing in beside him, cuddling tight against him.  
“I feel better already”, he murmured, running a hand down Scott’s back. “How about you?”  
“Hmm.”  
“Scott?” He couldn’t see his face but when no answer cane he smiled before closing his eyes. When Lexi came back, she smiled seeing them both asleep, clinging tightly to each other. She covered them with a blanket before dimming the lights and leaving the room.


End file.
